The Children of the Three Great Gods
by Cookie de Chocolate
Summary: Quando os objetos de poder dos três grandes deuses desaparecem, cabe a seus filhos Alice, Cristopher e Peter tentar encontra-los antes que a culpa pelo roubo caia sobre eles...
1. Prólogo

_**The Children of the Three Great Gods **_

_**Prólogo:**_

**Alguma cidadezinha do Texas – **

Uma garota andava tranquilamente pela calçada, mal se importando com o horário avançado: passavam de duas da manhã.

Usava uma camiseta preta com uma caveira desenhada, larga demais para ela, assim como seus jeans desbotados. Nos pés usava um all-star desgastado. Mascava chiclete e vez ou outra fazia uma bolha neste, para logo em seguida estoura-la de vagar.

Não usava brincos, pulseiras ou anéis, mas tinha um delicado piercing no nariz. Tinha cabelos negros, levemente cacheados, que caiam quase até sua cintura.

Seus olhos eram pretos também, contornados com bastante lápis preto, e muito delineador, tinham um "que" misterioso.

**Alguma praia nos EUA – **

Uma grande turma nadava em plena madrugada, apesar de a água estar em uma temperatura pouco agradável. 

O que nadava mais fundo no mar era o único que parecia realmente não se importar com isso, pois ria e seus dentes não batiam, como os dos outros. Seus cabelos pretos estavam molhados e bagunçados, mas seus olhos verdes brilhavam travessos. Ah... Sim, ele sabia que não deveria estar lá. Sabia também que não era legal fugir em plena madrugada do quarto para nadar com os amigos, mas ele não ligava. Sua mãe não descobriria mesmo. Ela nunca descobria.

Tinha um ar muito malandro no rosto, parecia sempre estar prestes a aprontar a qualquer momento.

**Em algum lugar da Califórnia – **

Quatro garotos andavam em um conversível preto, que corria em alta velocidade pelo asfalto. Todos os quatro tinham latinhas de cerveja na mão, e outras apareciam no banco traseiro do carro. Aparentavam estar bem embriagados.

O mais bonito era o que dirigia, era também o mais sóbrio dos quatro. Sorria o tempo todo, e seus cabelos pretos voavam com o vento forte que batia em seu rosto, mas ele não parecia se importar, parecia até gostar. Seus olhos eram azuis e pareciam faiscar enquanto ele ria. Dentre os amigos, era o mais bem vestido, e o que menos ligava se iam ou não ser presos pelo excesso de álcool e velocidade.

**No Olimpo – **

-COMO ASSIM TEM UM FILHO POSEIDON? NÃO SABE QUE É PROIBIDO? E O JURAMENTO QUE FIZEMOS? –Berrava Zeus, sentado em seu trono. Em seu rosto transparecia cólera.

-NÃO OUSE GRITAR COMIGO, IRMÃO! NÃO PELO MESMO ERRO QUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM COMETEU! –Gritava o outro, tão nervoso quanto.

-CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS! SE VÃO FICAR DISCUTINDO POR UM ERRO QUE TODOS COMETEMOS VÃO PEDER TEMPO! O ASSUNTO AQUI É OUTRO! –Berrou o outro irmão, que não se sentava em um trono, mas impunha respeito da mesma maneira que os outros dois.

-Hades tem razão, meu pai. O assunto aqui é mais urgente. – Falou Atena, controlada, vendo que a discussão seria longa.

-Muito bem, mas como saberemos agora se não foi _seu_ filho que roubou o meu raio? –Perguntou Zeus, virando-se para Poseidon, que riu ironicamente.

-Meu filho roubou seu raio? Então _seu _filho roubou meu tridente! –Acusou ele.

-Não me interesso em saber de raio ou tridente nenhum, quero saber onde _seus_ filhos colocaram meu elmo! –Falou Hades, olhando para os dois irmãos.

-Meu filho não roubou raio ou elmo nenhum! Ele nem sabe que isso tudo realmente existe!

-E quem disse que meu filho sabe? Como ele poderia ter roubado seu elmo ou seu tridente se nem sabe da existência deles?

-Para mim vocês estão mentindo, os dois se juntaram para roubar meu elmo!

-Você parece tranquilo de mais, Hades. E se foi a _sua_ filha que roubou os objetos?

-Minha filha não sabe de nada!

-PAREM DE DISCUTIR! Isso não vai levar a nada. –Falou Atena.

-E o que sugere que nós façamos Atena?

-Sugiro que enviem sátiros para buscar os garotos e leva-los ao acampamento. Já é hora de eles saberem de tudo. E vamos observa-los para ver o comportamento deles, ai então decidiremos o que vamos fazer. Não há sentido continuar com essa briga ou fazê-la virar uma guerra. –Falou ela, e os outros deuses acenaram, concordando.

-Pois bem. Dionísio quero que envie sátiros do acampamento para buscar os garotos. Vamos ficar de olho neles. –Disse Zeus, e sua voz poderosa ecoou na sala dos tronos.


	2. Pov Alice

**Espero que gostem desse aqui!**

**ficou meio trágico, mas acho que ficou bom!**

**bjsss**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Alice:<strong>

Suspirei quando senti as pequenas gotas de chuva em mim. Adorava chuva, mas hoje realmente não era um bom dia. Ou noite, devo dizer.

Tinha discutido com a minha mãe de novo, mas isso é tão normal quanto tomar banho para mim. Já estava acostumada. Minha vida não era o que se pode ser chamada de normal, na verdade, ela é bem estranha.

Para começar não tenho um bom relacionamento com a minha mãe, chego ao ponto de pensar que ela me odeia. E meu pai... Bem, sobre ele eu não sabia nada. Exceto o fato de que ele tinha abandonado a mim e a minha mãe, quando ela tinha dito que estava grávida. Mais não é como se eu me importasse com isso de qualquer forma, cresci sem a presença dele, então já estava acostumada a não me importar com isso.

E quando você pensa que a esquisitice acabou... Bem, isso não é nem o começo.

Coisas estranhas aconteciam a todo tempo comigo, e não é como se eu pudesse evita-las. Para começar vejo coisas. Tipo, quando meu professor de inglês morreu em plena aula (ele teve um ataque cardíaco), eu meio que pressenti o que ia acontecer. Meio que pude sentir quando ele morreu, tipo como se sentisse um vazio no corpo dele. Foi muito estranho. Quando isso aconteceu, eu tinha nove anos. Lembro que quando contei isso para minha mãe, ela ficou furiosa. Como se _eu_ tivesse feito algo de errado. Se antes ela já não era o exemplo de mãe legal, agora acho que ela não pode ser comparada sequer como mãe.

Outra coisa que acontece, é que eu posso ver fantasmas. Isso também foi muito estranho, imaginem que eu estava sentada em um canto do refeitório da escola, sozinha. De repente eu vejo um homem passando do meu lado, mas ele era meio estranho, parecia meio transparente. E eu soube, mesmo sem saber como, que ele estava morto. Foi bem sinistro.

Na escola eu sou tachada de estranha, porque ah... Digamos que eu seja meio esquisita mesmo, mas não é legal ouvir os outros falando isso. Então, eu passo o tempo todo sozinha. Mas acho que até prefiro assim.

Mais, bem, voltando ao assunto. Tinha saído de casa para dar uma distraída na cabeça, como costumava fazer sempre. Para mim, era normal.

Mas algo estranho aconteceu quando eu voltei para casa. O portão estava aberto, o que eu achei muito estranho, já que minha mãe tinha mania de deixar tudo sempre trancado. Enquanto fazia o caminho do jardim até a porta da sala, comecei a sentir algo estranho, como no dia em que meu professor tinha morrido.

Entrei em desespero. Imediatamente corri em direção à sala, e não precisei abrir a porta, ela já estava escancarada. Meu estomago revirou, quando eu vi sangue no chão. E não eram só algumas gotinhas. Tinha muito sangue no chão. E então eu fiz a coisa mais idiota que poderia ter feito. Eu segui a trilha de sangue. E adivinhem onde ela dava?

Respirei fundo antes de entrar no meu quarto, e quando entrei me arrependi imediatamente de ter feito. Minha mãe estava deitada na minha cama, toda ensanguentada. _Morta_. E isso nem era o pior.

O pior era o que tinha ao lado dela. Sorrindo para mim estava um ser de uns dois metros e meio, tinha os dentes tortos manchados com o sangue _da minha mãe_, assim como suas mãos muito grandes. Mais o mais estranho nele era que ele tinha um olho só. Isso mesmo, um só olho no meio da testa.

-Olá, Alice. Demorou a chegar, querida. –Ele disse, e sua voz era igual a da minha mãe. Confesso que quase desmaiei naquele momento. Acho que só o que me manteve em pé foi o fato de eu estar _vendo_ minha mãe morta estirada na minha cama.

-Quem... Quem é você? O que fez com a minha mãe? –Perguntei gaguejando, ao mesmo tempo em que eu chagava para trás e me encostava na minha escrivaninha, pegando nas mãos meu abajur.

-Ah, querida. Você sabe o que eu sou. Sou o assassino da sua mãe. –Falou ele, com a voz zombeteira, chegando perto de mim.

-Não encoste! –Gritei, levantando o abajur. O monstro riu.

-O que acha que vai fazer com um abajur? Vai me matar com ele? Você sabe que não tem chance contra mim, querida. Só se entregue e vire minha sobremesa. Já que meu almoço vai ser sua mãe. –Ele falou rindo.

Não sei o que aconteceu. Só sei que no instante seguinte um buraco _muito_ fundo estava aberto no chão, e mãos saiam dele, mãos esqueléticas, que puxavam os pés do monstro para dentro do buraco, com uma força surpreendente.

O monstro aparentemente se assustou a principio, mas depois sorriu e continuou andando na minha direção, se desviando das rachaduras do buraco, que não paravam de aparecer no chão.

Eu juntei toda a minha coragem, pelo menos a que tinha restado dela, e gritei enquanto corria em direção ao monstro. Levantei o abajur e pulei, o acertando na cabeça, e ele cambaleou, mas logo se colocou em pé de novo, o sorriso não mais presente no rosto medonho.

-É só o que sabe fazer, querida? Esperava mais de uma filha de Had... –Ele não terminou de falar porque algo o atingiu por trás com uma_ espada_. O monstro cambaleou de novo e dessa vez uma das mãos esqueléticas conseguiu puxa-lo para baixo, e ele caiu na imensidão profunda.

-Alice? Oh... Achei que tinha chegado tarde de mais, querida. Que susto você me deu! –Disse à mulher que estava com a espada nas mãos. Ela viu meu olhar sobre o objeto e o abaixou se aproximando de mim.

-Não... Não chegue perto de mim! –Berrei amedrontada. Não sei como os vizinhos ainda não tinham chamado a policia.

-Você pode confiar em mim, Alice. Não vou machuca-la. Prometo. –Foi o que ela disse. Tinha os cabelos cacheados e muito castanhos, e andava de um jeito estranho. Não era muito maior do que eu. Em sua cabeça tinha um boné cor-de-rosa.

-Você tem que vir comigo, querida. –Foi o que ela disse se aproximando mais um passo, cautelosamente.

-Não quero... Quero minha... O que era aquilo? –Eu estava apavorada.

-Aquilo era um ciclope, Alice. Mais ele já foi, esta tudo bem. –Ela falou.

Balancei a cabeça para tentar clareá-la, mas tudo o que consegui foi olhar de novo para minha mãe na minha cama. E cai no chão e tudo se apagou.

Abri meus olhos com dificuldade, à claridade realmente incomodava. Pisquei algumas vezes tentando distinguir onde estava. Mais pensar não foi uma boa ideia, porque minha cabeça começou a doer muito. E todas as imagens de antes de eu apagar voltaram a minha mente.

-Oh! Você acordou. Finalmente! –Disse uma voz que vinha de trás de mim.

Assim que tentei me virar senti uma tontura muito forte, e quase desmaiei de novo. Acho que a pessoa percebeu, porque veio correndo me ajudar a sentar. Encostei a cabeça em um travesseiro e olhei a pessoa a minha frente.

Era uma garota miudinha, bem loira, e seu sorriso poderia cegar alguém se ela sorrisse mais.

-Quem... Quem é você? –Perguntei meio grogue, minha boca estava completamente seca.

-Me chamo Natalie Smith! É um prazer conhece-la! –Ela disse feliz.

-O prazer é meu... Onde estou?

-Na enfermaria. Onde mais estaria?

-Isso eu percebi, loirinha. O que eu quero saber é que lugar é esse. –Respondi irônica.

-Ah sim. Esse é o acampamento Meio Sangue. –E me olhou como se esperasse que eu pulasse de alegria. Não foi bem a minha reação.

-Isso deveria significar algo?

-Claro que sim! Mais acho que você ainda não sabe, não é? –Perguntou ela, sorrindo. Perguntei-me como alguém podia sorrir tanto. Ela deveria ter cãibras.

-Não sei do que?

-Alice, você esta no acampamento meio sangue porque é uma semideusa! Seu pai ou mãe é um deus ou deusa grego! –Ela falou alegremente.

A olhei como se fosse um E.T, o que ela provavelmente era. Deuses gregos? Realmente... Não tinham mais o que inventar mesmo...

-Qual é a brincadeira?

-É verdade Alice. Quer ver, aposto com você que você nunca viu um de seus pais, e que monstros perseguem você o tempo todo!

Pensei naquilo com calma. É verdade que eu via coisas e que coisas aconteciam comigo, e ainda que eu nunca tinha visto meu pai. Mais deuses gregos? Não podia ser verdade...

-Esta vendo? Você é uma semideusa, como eu e todo mundo aqui! –Ela falou, percebendo minha cara.

-De quem você é filha? –perguntei curiosa. Precisava saber se tudo aquilo era verdade mesmo.

-Sou filha de Apolo! –Ela falou toda orgulhosa.

-Ah... Bom pra você. E eu? De quem eu sou filha?

-Isso ninguém sabe realmente até seu pai ou mãe te determinar. E ai, quem você não conhece? Pai ou mãe?

-Meu pai. –Respondi baixinho. Não porque estava triste por isso, mas porque esse assunto me lembrou de minha mãe, e por mais que eu brigasse com ela, e por vezes até não a chamasse de mãe, ela ainda tinha me criado, e a imagem dela morta, estirada e sangrando em minha cama ainda estava viva em minha mente.

-O que foi aquilo que me atacou?

-Foi um ciclope. Se Diene não tivesse chegado a tempo, você estria morta uma hora dessas.

-Quem é Diene?

-É a sátiro que te salvou! Quem mais seria? Quíron mandou te buscar, disse que era importante. O que não deve ser uma coisa muito boa.

-Bom saber. –Murmurei, sem saber mais o que falar.

Pensei que em vinte e quatro horas minha vida tinha mudado totalmente. Primeiro tinha brigado com a minha mãe, depois sai para caminhar e quando voltei para casa minha mãe estava morta em cima da minha cama, com um ciclope querendo come-la e me fazer de sobremesa. Agora estava nesse tal de Acampamento Meio Sangue, e acabo de descobrir que sou filha de algum deus grego. Quer vida mais comum que a minha?

* * *

><p><strong>E ai, o que acharam? comentarios?<strong>


End file.
